Data and network security are becoming increasingly important, and the considerations related thereto become increasingly complex, in tandem with ever-increasing network traffic and other data movement. The variety, complexity, and severity of data and network security-related attacks are growing at an unprecedented pace, and mitigation thereof is quickly becoming an onerous task. Techniques for detecting and mitigating data and network security-related attacks are varied, and often involve heuristics applied to transiting data in order to determine whether a given quantum of network traffic appears to originate from, e.g., an attack intended to disrupt network security. However, such heuristics rely on and are developed using synthesized data and, in many instances, have difficulty when being tasked with assessing live data, which may be considerably less predictable.